Thomas and Friends: The Classic Series
The Classic Series was produced from 1984 to 2003. Episodes from these seasons were 5 minutes and 30 seconds long, including the introduction and credits. The classic series is considered to be the 1 7 seasons of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. The British version were narrated by Michael Angelis; the American versions were narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon. Michael Angelis narrated Season 4 and Season 5. George Carlin narrated Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 and Season 4 for the same show. Michael Brandon And Alec Baldwin narrated 2 6 season episodes and 4 7 season episodes in the US for the VHS and DVD release, The New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. David Mitton directed the classic series, with Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell as composers and Gullane producing it as an independent studio. "The Unaired Pilot" The Unaired Pilot was the pre-production test episode of the television series. The pilot was based on Down the Mine and had simpler sets, fewer characters, and flatter lighting. Because it was a test pilot, the episode never aired on television and was only viewed in a test screening. DowntheMine79.png|Thomas' pilot model Season 1 The 1''' season''' of the television series is the 1 season of the television series. It aired in the United States in 1984. This season was originally narrated by George Carlin for the US. Characters introduced: *Thomas – the Tank Engine (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward – the Blue Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry – the Green Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon – the Express Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James – the Red Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy – the Saddle Tank Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby – the Tram Engine (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Annie and Clarabel – Thomas's 2 Faithful Coaches (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Henrietta – Toby's Faithful Coach (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Terence – the Tractor (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Bertie – the Bus (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Sir Topham Hatt – The Controller of the North Western Railway (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Lady Hatt – Sir Topham Hatt's Wife (does not speak) *Jeremiah Jobling (Voiced By Bob Saker) *The Butler (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Policeman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Farmer Finney - the Driver *Mrs. Kyndley (Voiced By Adirenne Posta) Highlights: *The first season to be narrated by George Carlin. *The first season to be filmed in full screen. *The only season where all of the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. File:ThomasandGordon9.png|Thomas File:EdwardandGordon7.png|Edward File:Coal(TAFepisode)22.png|Henry File:ThomasandGordon66.png|Gordon File:TroublesomeTrucks26.png|James File:TroubleintheShed30.png|Percy File:ThomasinTrouble(Season 1)24.png|Toby File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png|Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasinTrouble(Season 1).png|Henrietta File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow35.png|Terence File:ThomasandBertie37.png|Bertie File:DirtyObjects39.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasinTrouble(Season1)18.png|Lady Hatt File:JamesandtheCoaches28.png|Jeremiah Jobling File:ThomasinTrouble(Season1)17.png|The Butler File:ThomasinTrouble(Season1)11.png|The Policeman File:Thomas'sChristmasParty6.png|Mrs. Kyndley Season 2 The 2''' season''' of the television series aired in the United States in 1986. This season was originally narrated by George Carlin for the US. Characters Introduced: *Duck – the Great Western Engine (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Donald and Douglas – the Scottish Twin Engines (Voiced By Bob Saker And Lewis McCleod) *Bill and Ben – the Tank Engine Twins (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) *Diesel – the Devious Diesel Shunter (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Daisy – the Diesel Rail-Car (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *BoCo – the Mixed Traffic Diesel Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Spiteful Brakevan (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Trevor – the Traction Engine (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Harold - the Helicopter (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Jem Cole (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Father Christmas (does not speak) *Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Highlights: *The first season to feature stories by Christopher Awdry. *The first season to feature a story never adapted from the Railway Series. File:DuckTakesCharge46.png|Duck File:BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas File:TheDiseasel2.png|Bill and Ben File:PopGoestheDiesel5.png|Diesel File:Percy'sPredicament23.png|Daisy File:WrongRoad17.png|BoCo File:BreakVan22.png|The Spiteful Brakevan File:ThomasandTrevor33.png|Trevor File:TheRunaway40.png|Harold File:SavedFromScrap44.png|Jem Cole File:SavedFromScrap26.png|The Vicar of Wellsworth File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree3.png|Father Christmas Season 3 The 3''' season''' of the television series aired in 1991-1992 in the United States. This season was narrated by George Carlin in the US. Characters introduced: *Oliver – the Great Western Tank Engine (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Mavis – the Quarry Diesel Shunter (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Bulgy – the Double-Decker Bus (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Chinese Dragon – the Dragon Made Out of Paper *Toad – the Breakvan (does not speak) *City of Truro (does not speak) *Flying Scotsman (tenders only; does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) Highlights: *Britt Allcroft's first season as producer. *First season to have episodes never based off of material by either Awdry. File:Bulgy(episode)17.png|Oliver File:Bulgy(episode)32.png|Bulgy File:Escape(TAFepisode)58.png|Toad File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor31.png|City of Truro File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon75.png|The Chinese Dragon File:TenderEngines.png|The Flying Scotsman's tenders Season 4 The 4''' season''' of the television series aired in the United Kingdom and the United States in 1994-1995. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. Characters introduced: *Stepney – the Bluebell Engine (Voiced By Eric Idle) *The Diesel – the Snobbish Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Skarloey – the Crimson Red, Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Rheneas – the Red Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Sir Handel – the Blue Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Peter Sam – the Green Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Duncan – the Yellow Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Duke – the Old Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By By Keith Wickham) *Smudger – the Rude Narrow Gauge Engine (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Rusty - the Little Narrow Gauge Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *S.C. Ruffey – the Privately Owned Truck (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *George – the Steamroller (Voiced By Richard Newman) *Caroline – the Car (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Bulstrode – the Barge (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Refreshment Lady (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Nancy – a Conductor's Daughter (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Tom Tipper – the Postman (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Queen Elizabeth II (does not speak) Highlights: *Michael Angelis’s first season as the narrator. *First season to feature the Skarloey Railway. *George Carlin's last season as the narrator. *Last season to be featured on Shining Time Station as well as the only season to be featured on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. File:FourLittleEngines49.png|Skarloey File:GallantOldEngine12.png|Rheneas File:SteamRoller24.png|Sir Handel File:GallantOldEngine17.png|Peter Sam File:GallantOldEngine49.png|Duncan File:Granpuff34.png|Smudger File:Trucks!77.png|Rusty File:ToadStandsBy43.png|S. C. Ruffey File:SteamRoller11.png|George File:SpecialAttraction43.png|Bulstrode File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady49.png|Refreshment Lady File:MindThatBike24.png|Tom Tipper Season 5 The 5''' season''' of the television series aired in the United Kingdom and the United States in 1998. It was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Characters Introduced: *Old Slow Coach - the GWR Victorian Luxury Coach (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *The Horrid Lorries - Lorry 1, Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 (Voiced By Bob Saker And Keith Wickham And Richard Ridings) *Cranky – the Crane (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Old Bailey – the Fogman (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Derek (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *'Arry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Dowager Hatt (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Bert (does not speak) *Bertram – the Old Warrior (does not speak) *Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Butch – the Breakdown Vehicle (does not speak) *Thumper (does not speak) *Tiger Moth – the Bi-Plane (does not speak) *The Tailor (cameo) Highlights: *Michael Angelis’s last season as The Narrator. *The first season to have episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin for the US. *First season never to include any stories from the Railway Series. File:DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png|Derek|link=Double Teething Troubles File:StepneyGetsLost59.png|'Arry|link=Stepney Gets Lost File:StepneyGetsLost60.png|Bert|link=Stepney Gets Lost File:Toby'sDiscovery83.png|Bertram|link=Toby's Discovery File:HorridLorry59.png|Butch|link=Horrid Lorry File:HorridLorry.png|The Horrid Lorries|link=Horrid Lorry File:CrankyBugs4.png|Cranky|link=Cranky Bugs File:HauntedHenry85.png|Old Bailey|link=Haunted Henry File:GordonandtheGremlin98.png|Dowager Hatt|link=Gordon and the Gremlin File:RustyandtheBoulder15.png|Thumper|link=Rusty and the Boulder File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.png|Tiger Moth|link=Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday Thomas and the Magic Railroad Thomas and the Magic Railroad '''was released on July 2000. It was narrated by Alec Baldwin as Mr Conductor. Characters Introduced: * Lady - the Golden Engine (Voiced By Britt Allcroft) * Diesel 10 - the Mean Diesel (Voiced By Neil Crone) * Splatter and Dodge - the Two Diesel Minions (Voiced By Neil Crone and Kevin Frank) * Mr. Conductor - the Conductor of Shining Time (Voiced By Alec Baldwin) * Junior - Mr. Conductor's cousin (Voiced By Micheal E. Rodgers) * Lily - the Granddaughter of Burnett Stone (Voiced By Mara Wilson) * Lily's Mother - the Mom in the Big City (Voiced By Lori Hallier) * Stacy Jones - the Manager of Shining Time (Voiced By Didi Conn) * Burnett Stone - the Man (Voiced By Peter Fonda) * Billy Twofeathers - the Railway Engineer (Voiced By Russell Means) * Patch - the Young Boy (Voiced By Cody McMains) * Tasha (voiceover as a child; portrait cameo) * P.T. Boomer (cameo; full role and cut from movie) Highlights: * Diesel 10 and Lady were featured in Calling All Engines! Season 6 The 6 season''' of the television series aired in the United States in 2002. It was narrated by Alec Baldwin in the US. Characters Introduced: *Harvey – the Crane Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Salty – the Dockside Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Elizabeth – the Vintage Sentinal Quarry Truck (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Jack – the Enthusiastic Front Loader (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Alfie – the Little Green Excavator (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Oliver – the Big Excavator (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Max – the Dump Truck (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Kelly – the Crane (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Byron – the Bulldozer (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Ned – the Steam Shovel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Isobella – the Truck (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Jenny Packard – the Owner of the Sodor Construction Company (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *The Foreman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Cyril the Fogman (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Allicia Botti – the Famous Opera Singer (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Headmaster Hastings (Voiced By Chris Lang) *Farmer McColl (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *The Fisherman (cameo) Highlights: *The final season to be narrated by Alec Baldwin in the US. *The first season to feature a full writing staff. File:NoSleepforCranky20.png|Salty File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry67.png|Elizabeth File:JackJumpsIn108.png|Jack File:JackJumpsIn51.png|Alfie File:JackJumpsIn27.png|Oliver File:AFriendinNeed(TAFepisode)31.png|Max File:AFriendinNeed(TAFepisode)99.png|Kelly File:JackJumpsIn30.png|Byron File:AFriendinNeed(TAFepisode)32.png|Ned File:JackJumpsIn38.png|Isobella File:AFriendinNeed(TAFepisode)96.png|Jenny Packard File:JackJumpsIn42.png|The Foreman Season 7 The seventh season of the television series aired in the United States in 2003. It was narrated by Michael Brandon in the US. Characters Introduced: *Emily – the Emerald Tender Engine (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Fergus – the Traction Engine (Voiced By Eric Idle) *Arthur – the Big Red Tank Engine (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Murdoch – the Large Goods Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Spencer —the Streamlined Tender Engine (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sodor Brass Band (Voiced By Bob Saker And Chris Lang And Eric Idle And Keith Wickham And Lewis McCleod And Martin Clunes And Richard Ridings) *Lord Callan (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Highlights: *The first season to have Michael Brandon as the narrator of the US. *The last season to use the classic opening titles and theme. *The last season to be filmed in full screen. File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?46.png|Emily File:Bill,BenandFergus40.png|Fergus File:GordonandSpencer21.png|Spencer File:Edward'sBrassBand46.png|Sodor Brass Band Title Sequences and logos The title sequence has a duration of 30 seconds and displays the main tributes to the episode. Season 1-5 In these seasons, it shows Thomas, Annie and Clarabel going through 3 main scenes, the windmill, the rail under road bridge and signal box, and finally ending with Ffarquhar station. Production Crew Credited: *Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry *Adapted by Britt Allcroft *Told by Michael Angelis/George Carlin/Alec Baldwin/Michael Brandon *Directed By David Mitton The ending titles had Thomas next to Tidmouth goods sheds looking at the rolling credits. Throughout these seasons, the logo changed fonts and from colours red to yellow. In their restored versions, they all have the same cloud logo. File:ClassicSeries.png|Restored seasons 1-5 and season 7 opening title Season 6 In this season, it starts off with a snowy scene of the windmill (albeit a different angle), the watermill, the rail under the road bridge and signal box, and Ffarquhar station. File:Season6opening.png|Special Season 6 opening titles Season 7 Season 7 has the same intro as seasons 1-5, but with the series' current logo and in 16:9 full screen. File:Seventhseasonopeningtitles.png See Also *New Series *CGI Series